The Aftermath
by PizzaMaker
Summary: Basically it's what happens before Season 5 starts and it goes into what the season is about... it's like right as the new school year starts...
1. Default Chapter

" You think that everythings ok til one day when it all changes." She looks down, " Then everything changes. My name is…" She pauses for a second, looks around at the support group. " My name is Ashley, I'm only 18 and I'm pregnant." The group looks happy that she can finally say it aloud and they all clap and cheer. Craig walks in and goes up behind her and hugs her she jumps and puts a half smile on. " This is my boyfriend Craig, I'll be back next week maybe. Hopefully I'll say more then"

He wispers in her ear "you don't have to leave I can wait outside if you'd like"

Her eyes met his and he knew she didn't really want to be there. He couldn't figure out what the class was for, mainly cause he still didn't know. He thought nothing of the fact that she stayed home from England even though that's where she wanted to be all summer. She still hadn't really shown yet. When she left the room she asked how his meeting had gone and if he still wants to be coming.

" The group is actually pretty ok, I mean it's not great but ya know. I can relate with some people in there, and with Elle there it makes me feel a little more normal." He puts his arm around Ash's shoulder, " but she's nothing compared to you my sweet. I am so glad that we stayed together this summer instead of you going there. I would have gone crazy" He goes to kiss her and she turns her head away " what something I do."

In her mind she wanted so badly to say something like that but she held out she still wasn't sure she was going to keep it. She had heard about Manny a few weeks before when she ran into Manny at the pharmacy, and she saw that Ash had a preg. Test, she had told her and asked her not to tell Craig so they both swore to act like nothing happened there. Since then Ash has been rethinking her place there. Craig just wanted everything to be ok so he asked her in the sweetest voice " Whats wrong Ash. Your never like this."

" Nothings wrong but can we go to the park or my house or something" She pulled him out the door.

"Manny wait up please just lets talk I know you know what I did since after all the whole damn school knows. Especially since I got kicked out of school last year. But since then you haven't said one word to me. All summer long I called you. We finally got on good terms and I went and screwed it up. I probably wouldn't have even confessed but something changed when I met you. Please just come talk to me" Spinner starts to cry on her porch Manny's mom and made her go outside. She sat down on the steps of her porch.

" Are you finished making a fool of yourself? I'm not going to date you, you are the reason Jimmy is in a wheelchair. Don't you understand how major that is? The only reason I came out here is because I was forced to against my will."

" I understand but please stop ignoring me, I need you Manny. You're all I have. Jimmy won't even look at me I can't even begin to explain how sorry I really truly am. He was like a brother to me. I didn't think Rick was going to go around and shoot up the school. If I had really thought that then I would have just told him it was me and taken Jimmy's bullet. I honestly didn't mean to do it. I swear." He keeps crying harder.

" Yeah well you can't take back what you did. You have to deal with it. I mean Rick's dead, he can't take back what he did. He did it because people like you we're teasing him and took it like hundred times to far. I don't think you'll ever be able to be forgiven by any of us."

" Please I know that what I did was way to wrong for forgiveness and I'm not asking to be forgiven I'm asking for you to just talk to me like I'm a person not like I'm a child. Not like I purposely had Rick shoot Jimmy. I would never do that. I can't say I'm sorry enough times" He gets up to go. " I just want to tell you that I'm sorry and that I love you and that I have really learned from what I've done. I wish I could prove to you that I have." He walks off.

" JT guess what, I'm totally ready for our sweet little get away this weekend. I've got all my bags packed, oh and I'm only bringing a few little items." She bends in to his ear " no real clothes' She wispers.

His eyes opened really big. " wow. Ummm… w.w.w.w.wow. I uh can't believe this is actually going to happen."

" Well believe it sweetie. You and I are all a lone this weekend, in my parents cabin."

" Ok then do we need to get a ride or are you just gonna drive?"

" I suppose I can drive us, since you don't get your license for another month. It's a shame too."

JT gulps, " Yeah I thought so too. So pick me up around say Five thirty? My parents think I'll be at Toby's but he's covering for me. So I'll have no distractions all weekend." JT and the mystery girl have a passionate kiss behind an oak tree. They almost started going at it right then.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma is sneaking back in through her window for the last time as her mom has decided that after this weekend that they we're moving her whole room was already packed up and she came in and started remembering. Manny came in behind her. "I can't believe everything that's happened in the past year. All the disasters. I mean you got caught sneaking in at like 3 a.m. and then you got an STD, I mean it's almost like you and I have traded minds. So when is the big day where you move to the newer three story house?"

" In about three days, I still can't believe this. They even talked about putting me in a private school I was like I'm not going there. And they flipped out I just don't understand it's not like I did that more than once yet they seem to freak out on me. I can't believe it."

"Em you lied to your parents, then got caught in the action. And if my memory serves me right you did do it about three or four times over the summer. With Jay."

" So It's not like I lost my virginity." She looks as though she wants to kick Manny out.

" Ok sorry. I just hope you don't get my reputation it's hard to loose. Oh guess who came by my house earlier!"

" Who?"

" A certain ex-boyfriend of mine asking for forgiveness"

" Well lets see, JT is with Liberty, and Craig and Ash are together yet again, so that leaves…." Gives Manny a knowing look "Manny Spinner wants forgiveness you can't give him that he's, he's scum. He doesn't deserve it. I mean he got Jimmy shot."

"I know I just I couldn't believe he was there and he was crying and I think he's really sorry."

" Yeah sure he is, it's his fault that Sean is gone. It's his fault that Toby barely talks to anyone, and that Rick is in the ground."

" At least he's not in prison which is where he'd be if he didn't die. And besides now the teasing has stopped. I'm not saying that he was right saying the stuff he did but at least unlike JAY, he came clean."

" Shut up Jay didn't do anything he said it himself"

Manny laughs a little" and you really believe him, then you really need help"

" I went and saw Sean yesterday. He looks so good, we talked for a while, he's gonna call me soon, and we're gonna go to lunch."

" So you and Sean are like… together again?"

" I don't know I really do still like him but I'm not really sure he can handle a relationship right now. Ya know. Anyways are you gonna take Spin back or what?"

"I'm not really sure yet. I honestly think he is sorry."

"Hmm… Ok"

JT is going through his mind and trying to figure out if he has everything. Just as he finishes zipping up his suitcase the horn honks outside. A beautiful blonde, girl sitting in the drivers seat of a wonderfully waxed red convertible. It was none other than the sweet Paige. " JT come on". The music in the car is blaring it's some beat to a song on the radio.

" I'll be right down my sweet." He grabs his bag and checks himself in the mirror and puts a mint in his mouth as he jumps down the stairs, he walks out the door, puts his bag in the back of the car, which was on loan from Paige's brother Dillon. She pulled her sunglasses up and looks him over.

" I don't know why we didn't hook up sooner." She pause's " Oh yeah I've been with Spin for like ever and then with whole fling with…" She thinks and gets a frawn on her face " Anyways," trying to smile " lets get this weekend started." They pull off together to her parents cabin about 100 miles away.

Ashley starts to write a letter to Craig explaining what was going on. She decided to keep the baby. She wanted Craig's thoughts but she was terrified of telling him. She hadn't even told her mom yet. The only one who knew was Toby, and he wasn't telling anyone. He rarely talked about anything. At least not of importance. She turned and looked in the door way, Toby was standing there. " You know that after three months you start to show right?"

" Shut up Toby, what's it to you anyway? You'd like it if this happens." She looked down " How much to keep you quiet until I tell people?"

" I don't want your money. I want things to be different this year I don't want people treating me different like after the shooting last year. Help me change my image and I'll keep my mouth shut."

She looked rather intrigued " So all I have to do is helped you be 'cool'" she made her fingers in quotation marks to make a point. " and you'll keep quiet. Not a problem. All you need is a little confidence and a new wardrobe. We'll start tomorrow now get lost."

She got back to writing the letter

' Dear Craig,

Craig you know how much I love you. I can't keep this from you any longer. I have some good news which may end up being bad news I don't know how you'll take it. I'm pre pre pregnant. With your child. And I want to know what you think. I know that you got Manny pregnant last year and that she got an abortion without really considering you. I want to tell you that I'm not getting an abortion. I'm keeping this baby whether you want me to or not. This is ours, I want you apart of this babies life though. Please call me after you read this. I love you.

Ash

P.S. I haven't told anyone yet. So please don't say anything to anyone. Thank you.'

She folded it and slipped it into an envelope. She sealed it and wrote in big letters on the front CRAIG. She got up and walked over to Joeys house. Knock on the door and gave the letter to Joey and asked him to give the letter to Craig. Thanked him and left.


End file.
